imas_solo_partfandomcom-20200214-history
My song
my song is an original song that'' first appeared as a DLC song for THE iDOLM@STER: Live for You!.'' Performed by M@STER VERSION *Iori Minase (CV: Rie Kugimiya) *Makoto Kikuchi (CV: Hiromi Hirata) *Azusa Miura (CV: Chiaki Takahashi) BEST ALBUM MASTER OF MASTER Ver. *Iori Minase (CV: Rie Kugimiya) *Chihaya Kisaragi (CV: Asami Imai) *Azusa Miura (CV: Chiaki Takahashi) MILLION LIVE! 3 Original CD Ver. *Tsubasa Ibuki (CV: Machico) *Julia (CV: Aimi) *Mizuki Makabe (CV: Rika Abe) Lyrics M@STER VERSION= Hajimatteyuku Hatenaku tsuzuku hitotsu no michi o Kakedashiteyuku Massarana na mo nai kibou o daite Donna yukisaki demo Yorokobi to kanashimi wa meguru Tsurakute mo susunde yukeru no wa Taisetsu na yume ga aru kara Start kono My Life Song Watashi no utagoe de Dokomademo hibike Feel kanjiru mama Suki na MERODII de ii Sore o kokoro to yobou Stay kono My Love Song EERU kureru hito yo Ai o kome okurou Shine kagayaite Nee shiawase are Ima ashita ga umareru Iori/Makoto Toorisugiteku Iron na keshiki mune ni kizamou Iori/Makoto Donna ashiato ga tsuzuiteru darou Kaze ga maiagare ba Yasashisa to kibishisa wo hakobu Sore wa hora kokoro no soba ni iru Iori/Azusa Taisatsu na anata no you da ne Stand kono My Live Song Watashi no kotoba kara Itsumademo todoke Wish negau mama Jiyuuvna KOORU de ii Sore o kizuna to yobou Stage kono My Light Song Wakachiau nakama yo Kansha o wasurenai Rise noboridasu Taiyou no you ni Saa kyou o terashite Yorokobi datte Kanashimi datte Itsuka wa omoide ni naru kara Michinaru michi e Towanaki towa e Atarashii watashi ni naru Start kono My Life Song Watashi no utagoe de Dokomademo hibike Feel kanjiru mama Suki na MERODII de ii sore o kokoro to yobou Stay kono My Love Song EERU kureru hito yo Ai o kome okurou Shine kagayaite Nee shiawase are Ima ashita ga umareru Owaranai My Song |-|BEST ALBUM MASTER OF MASTER Ver.= |-|Million Live! 3 Original CD Ver.= Hajimatteyuku Hatenaku tsuzuku hitotsu no michi o Kakedashiteyuku Massarana na mo nai kibou o daite Donna yukisaki demo Yorokobi to kanashimi wa meguru Tsurakute mo susunde yukeru no wa Taisetsu na yume ga aru kara Start kono My Life Song Watashi no utagoe de Dokomademo hibike Feel kanjiru mama Suki na MERODII de ii Sore o kokoro to yobou Stay kono My Love Song EERU kureru hito yo Ai o kome okurou Shine kagayaite Nee shiawase are Ima ashita ga umareru Tsubasa/Mizuki Toorisugiteku Iron na keshiki mune ni kizamou Tsubasa/Mizuki Donna ashiato ga tsuzuiteru darou Kaze ga maiagare ba Yasashisa to kibishisa wo hakobu Sore wa hora kokoro no soba ni iru Julia/Tsubasa Taisatsu na anata no you da ne Stand kono My Live Song Watashi no kotoba kara Itsumademo todoke Wish negau mama Jiyuuvna KOORU de ii Sore o kizuna to yobou Stage kono My Light Song Wakachiau nakama yo Kansha o wasurenai Rise noboridasu Taiyou no you ni Saa kyou o terashite Yorokobi datte Kanashimi datte Itsuka wa omoide ni naru kara Michinaru michi e Towanaki towa e Atarashii watashi ni naru Start kono My Life Song Watashi no utagoe de Dokomademo hibike Feel kanjiru mama Suki na MERODII de ii sore o kokoro to yobou Stay kono My Love Song EERU kureru hito yo Ai o kome okurou Shine kagayaite Nee shiawase are Ima ashita ga umareru Owaranai My Song Category:Song Page Category:IDOLM@STER Category:Songs featuring Iori Minase Category:Songs featuring Makoto Kikuchi Category:Songs featuring Azusa Miura Category:Songs featuring Chihaya Kisaragi Category:Songs featuring Tsubasa Ibuki Category:Songs featuring Mizuki Makabe Category:Songs featuring Julia Category:Million Live!